youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
YouTuber Birthdays
This page includes YouTubers with at least 500 subscribers that are born on the dates below. Note: Do not add birthdays that you find on Wiki Birthdays or FamousBirthdays.com. They are known to give out false information. And be sure to put only users that are on Wikitubia, and to provide the link to the users' article. ✝''' = Deceased '''Leave a comment saying what birthday you share with a YouTuber. January Birthdays January 1 * 1969: Verne Troyer ✝''' * '''1984: Jim Sterling * 1989: '''Koramora * '''1995: Poppy * 1996: Jim Yosef January 2 * 1997: Sam and Colby (Colby) * 1998: Tfue * 2007: Misha / Mishovy silenosti January 3 *'1986: 'Vy Qwaint * 1988: The Completionist * 1989: Julia Nunes * 2001: N&A Productions *'2003:' Mopbird January 4 * 1994: Superskarmory * 2001: Bioniclesaurus January 5 * 1995: Whinderssonnunes January 6 * 1984: Skippy62able * 1987: Egoraptor * 1996: Kingani * 2003: MattyBRaps * Round Trip January 7 * 1985: HighDistortion * 1991: FIFATV (Hazard) * 1995: Mini Ladd * 1995: Orkun Işıtmak * 1998: Rnkn * 2005: Clix January 8 * 1945: Phyllis Stokes * 1984: Kim Jong-un * 1996: Orkun Işıtmak * 2004: ThatSkynyrdKid70 January 9 * 1965: HaddawayVEVO * 1986: Wengie * 1995: Sive * 1996: Sam KIA * 1998: Brent Rivera January 10 * 1965: Butch Hartman January 11 * 1994: Yo Mama * 1997: Antony * 2000: Eve Bennett January 12 * 1988: ChimneySwift11 * 1993: ZaynVEVO * 2003: ElPran68 January 13 * 1988: Colossal is Crazy January 14 * 1999: '''ZHC * '''2002: William's Airblown Inflatable Channel * 2004: Bertindak Segera January 15 * 1981: Pitbull * 1984: Ben ShapiroBen Shapiro * 1988: Skrillex * 1989: Skrillex * 1989: Flux Pavilion * 1995: Anastasia May * 1997: GiantGrotle * 2001: BadBoyBlu January 16 * 1994: '''Drew Durnil * '''1997: Graser10 January 17 * 1970: LOCAL58-COMMUNITY TELEVISION (Kris Straub) * 1993: Sky Does Everything * 1997: Jake Paul * 2000: Skeppy January 18 * 1977: ERB (EpicLLOYD) * 1980: Bratayley (Billy) * 1988: SwimmingBird941 * 1991: DougDoug * 1991: Mychonny * 1994: TimTom * 1997: Scarfulhu * 2000: Kendra Rowe January 19 * 1996: EeOneGuy January 20 * 2003: TheAidanator * 1988: Styxhexenhammer666 * 1990: MattG124 * 1995: JLAndersen01 January 21 * 1988: Felipe Neto * 2003: Harryz January 22 * 1989: BigBrudda * 1990: FouseyTUBE * 1990: Logic * 1994: BB Ki Vines January 23 * 1983: David Firth * 1986: Vsauce * 1989: TheCampingTree * 1998: XXXTENTACION✝''' * '''2001: SpongeDubs *'2002: 'Jacob Cavin January 24 * 1987: FIFATV (Suárez) * 1990: Rusty Cage * 1991: Jaboody Dubs * 1992: Sounds Like Harmony * 1998: NFKRZ * 2000: Shark January 25 * 1942: '''FIFATV (Eusébio)✝''' * 1985: Comic Book Girl 19 * 1987: Vsauce3 (Jake Roper) January 26 * 1987: True Geordie * 1993: MilesJaiProductions * 1995: Oli White * 1997: Bobby Burns * 1997: Violette1st (Lucy) January 27 * 1977: LaVieJanRoos * 1986: SupereeeGO * 1987: ItsRucka * 1993: Nicole Skyes * 1995: La MonaLisa (Pedro Ruiz) ✝''' * '''1997: Jack Stavris * 1999: TheSuperBaxter January 28 * 1988: Hotdiggedydemon * 1990: Wardawg * 1995: Yamio * 1997: KreekCraft * 1999: SynthesizeOG * 1999: Lucas and Marcus * 2000: Rustydawgt * 2002: Doctor Comedy January 29 * 1990: HellthyJunkfood * 1992: IBallisticSquid * 1994: RushLight Invader * 2000: Thafnine * 2004: E.z inviso January 30 * 1982: DeStorm Power * 1987: AmazingPhil * 1991: Videogamedunkey January 31 * 1988: Secular Talk * 1997: Gahduvdeth February Birthdays February 1 * 2002: BlackGold * 1999: ImAllexx * 1998: '''DannTheMan * '''1997: Bazza Gazza * 1997: Marina Joyce * 1994: HarryStylesVEVO * 1985: It's Alex Clark February 2 * 1998: Puffer Fish * 1997: Ally Law * 1994: Cleanprincegaming * 1977: Shakira * 1971: Smooth McGroove February 3 * 1995: Pruane2forever * 1991: VenturianTale (Jordan) February 4 * 1999: Plainrock124 * 1990: Zach King * 1988: SuperCarlinBrothers * 1985: Yuka Kinoshita * Craig Dillon * Little Kuriboh February 5 * 1997: TheCampingRusher * 1996: Cyndago * 1995: Nick Crompton * 1986: KevingatesTV * 1985: FIFATV (Ronaldo) February 6 * 2003: Kittydog * 1997: McKenna Haner * 1991: 3PACTVHD ✝''' * '''1966: Official Rick Astley February 7 * 1996: Lukeup13 * 1992: Itsjuliahardy * 1991: Gabbie Hanna * 1991: Heedandsucceed * 1990: Jacksepticeye * 1985: MaxNoSleeves February 8 * 2000: Madame * 1998: EmpLemon * 1998: NoughtPointFourLIVE * 1994: Karina Garcia * 1993: Raceboy77 * 1995: TGFbro (Romell) February 9 * 1997: Einshine * 1996: Tanya Zhang * 1990: Social Repose February 10 * 1999: Tamago2474 * 1997: TheAMaazing * 1996: FaZe Kay * 1992: CaptainSparklez * 1990: Samtime * 1987: TheRadBrad February 11 * 2002: '''Infamous Swoosh * '''1973: ThuleanPerspective February 12 * 1991: OMGitsfirefoxx * 1988: Mike Posner * 1964: Larry's Lounge February 13 * 1995: Nicole Eevee Davis * 1990: ElrubiusOMG February 14 * 1991: Realrosesarered * 1982: Tati * 1980: AlphaOmegaSin February 15 * 2000: TydeLevi * 1994: Wanderlux * 1993: Swordking090 February 16 * 1992: Jimmy Tatro * 1991: Roman Atwood Vlogs (Brittney) February 17 * 2013: Sandaroo Kids (DisneyCarToys) * 1998: Tailosive Tech * 1997: Bazinski * 1994: MAGICNI VIDEO * 1991: Ed Sheeran * 1987: Blade376 * 1987: Myles Dyer * 1981: Cinematic Excrement February 18 * 2000: McSkillet ✝''' * '''1997: Elise Ecklund * 1996: VenturianTale (Bethany) * 1994: BANGTANTV (J-Hope) * 1992: D&B Nation (Damian) * 1965: Dr. Dre February 19 * 1999: Ben J. Pierce * 1997: Appabend * 1992: Hannah Witton * 1991: CapnDesDes * 1991: Destery Smith * 64smashmaster3ds February 20 * 1997: ExplodingTNT * 1992: Andrei Terbea * 1991: Wrestlinggodbitch * 1988: Rihanna February 21 * 2003: Thebrickboy103 * 1996: Chunkz * 1991: Planet Dolan February 22 * 1996: GoldenBlackHawk * 1993: Loserfruit * 1990: ScreenNameMissing * 1984: VenetianPrincess * 1965: Miroljub Petrovic February 23 * 2000: Jenna Arend * 1997: SnowInHD * 1993: RobTopGames * 1991: AzzyLand February 24 * 1995: Rclbeauty101 * 1994: SwaggerSouls * 1982: Christine Weston Chandler * Year Unknown: Nursey__ February 25 * Donovan DMC February 26 * 1997: MrTLexify * 1986: Michael McCrudden February 27 * 1990: Sugi Khan * 1986: WhatImDoingRightNow February 28 * Year Unknown: Bigbst4tz2 * 2001: Selly February 29 * 1992: MMG Mike * 1960: El Reino Infantil March Birthdays March 1 * 2002: Jayden Townsend * 1999: Aksually * 1994: Justin Bieber * 1987: Duncan * 1985: This Exists March 2 * 2004: Crunchphibia * 1998: JMX * 1996: Joe Weller * 1994: NikkieTutorials * 1993: The LaBrant Fam (Savannah Rose LaBrant) * 1992: TwoSetViolin (Brett Yang) * 1990: The Hillywood Show (Hillary) March 3 * 1994: Bajan Canadian * 1992: Gasttozz * 1985: Toby Turner March 4 * 2000: Kotetsu * 1998: Niko Omilana * 1987: It's Black Friday March 5 * 2002: Flying Fish * 2002: Mrfreshasian * 1998: SamDjanReviews * 1998: Mr Flamingo & Cie * 1997: FUNKe * 1993: Moonkitti March 6 * 1997: D&B Nation (Biannca) * 1996: AshleyMariee * 1995: CMJordz 22 * 1995: Loltyler1 * 1987: JesseAndMike (Jesse) * 1986: Timothy DeLaGhetto * 1982: DSPGaming March 7 * 2005: Aiden * 2000: Woah Vicky * 1994: Vengelfe * 1992: JesssFam (Jessica) * 1986: Brock Baker * 1983: Cullen & Katie (Katie) * Alonzo Lerone March 8 * 1995: Mo Vlogs * 1982: DramaAlert * StickMations March 9 * 1997: PeteZahHutt * 1994: JeromeASF * 1990: Tom Fawkes * 1993: BANGTANTV (Suga) March 10 * 2001: Trackmania Studios * 1991: Superjombombo * 1982: DrDisRespect * 1976: Cult of Dusty * 1956: Bobbyllew March 11 * 1996: WillNE * 1992: Callux * 1987: CrazyRussianHacker March 12 * 2001: '''Haminations * '''1997: D&B Nation * 1994: zeldaxlove64 ✝''' * '''1987: Meg Turney March 13 * 1995: Nicole Eevee Davis * 1993: Yuya March 14 * 2005: RagingPixels * 2003: Durv * 2003: Legobloxian * 1998: Colliscool * 1995: Nick Eh 30 * 1995: TheGamerFromMars * 1979: NinjaSexParty March 15 * 2000: MultiCoolmovies * 1994: I Hate Everything * 1993: Alia Bhatt * 1988: Lil Dicky * 1983: Jesse (Jeana) March 16 * 1994: Connie Glynn March 17 * 1999: ScareTheater * 1997: Wendover Productions * 1996: Sub * 1995: TGFbro (Jay) March 18 * 1998: La MonaLisa (MonaLisa) March 19 * 1988: IHasCupquake * 1982: FBE (Benny Fine) March 20 * 1997: KingKennyTv * 1990: Tessa Violet * 1989: Stephen Georg * 1987: DrLupo * 1984: IJustine March 21 * 1996: Thisbedottie * 1993: PrankInvasion * 1976: Hasan Reyvandi * 1949: EddieMoneyVEVO March 22 * 1994: Dax * 1989: Tyler Oakley * 1976: Judson Laipply * 1966: Pasi viheraho March 23 * 1993: TwoSetViolin (Eddy Chen) * 1992:Typical Gamer * 1991: Terroriser * 1989: OfficialNerdCubed March 24 * 1999: ZexyZek * 1990: JonTronShow * 1989: 7zyzz7 ✝''' March 25 * '''1994: Jaltoid * 1988: JaclynGlenn * 1981: Casey Neistat * 1947: Elton John March 26 * 2003: Bhad Bhabie * 1990: Glass Reflection * 1989: Sam * 1988: Seri! Pixel Biologist! * 1988: WallieB26 * 1968: '''Kenny Chesney March 27 * '''2006: Funny Bunny * 2005: '''BrodyAnimates * '''1997: AsapSCIENCE (Mitchell) * 1995: JackFrostMiner * 1994: Christine Sydelko * 1986: Dan Bull * 1982: AlphaCat March 28 * 1993: JesseValentineMusic * 1990: Zoella March 29 * 2002: Baked Potonion * 1990: AntVenom * 1990: Taylor Moore * 1989: CJ SO COOL March 30 * 1985: FilthyWhore * 1997: '''Subsonic Sparkle * '''2000: Kwite March 31 * 2014: ✿ Kids Diana Show * 1996: Liza Koshy * 1993: RageGamingVideos * 1992: MattHDGamer * 1989: Kalel April Birthdays April 1 * 2005: Saxeue * 2000: FactTechz * 1995: Logan Paul * 1991: Dexter Manning * 1990: Barnaby Dixon * 1986: The Hillywood Show (Hannah) April 2 * 1999: Baryonxy825 ✝''' * '''1990: Jamie and Nikki (Nikki) * 1982: DSPGaming (Phil) April 3 * 1997: Airsoftfatty * 1990: Stevenlafrance * 1989: LordMinion777 * 1987: SethBling April 4 * 1996: ZachWGTV * 1996: William Spetz * 1996: Austin Mahone * 1994: Papa Jake * 1992: Ricky Dillon * 1991: Manny MUA * 1985: Todrickhall * 1983: Lisbug * 1979: AndyMcKeeVEVO April 5 * 1994: Davie504 * 1984: JoshuaDTV * 1976: NintendoCapriSun April 6 * 1997: TheThirdPew * 1994: Luke Cutforth * 1982: DSPGaming April 7 * 1997: Iifnatik * 1995: FavijTV * 1995: AzzaCurrey * 1992: Alexis Jordan * 1990: InTheLittleWood * 1986: Brookers April 8 * 1993: TBJZL * 1992: The Salt Factory * 1990: Timthetatman * 1990: Chuggaaconroy * 1989: Nerimon * 1963: WhatTheBuckShow April 9 *'2004:' TommyInnit * 1998: Enes Batur * 1982: Jonathan Mann April 10 * 2004: Zapreverser * 2000: Slazo * 1997: Claire Wineland ✝ * 1999: Landon * 1999: TetrisSlayer * 1996: ThatMarcAngelo * 1991: Deligracy * 1977: Gronkh * Year Unknown: Lokey Games April 11 * 1999: Sangled * 1995: Doddleoddle * 1993: Rachel Oates * 1988: ClementJ64 * 1987: Matt3756 * 1987: Michelle Phan * 1971: JewWario ✝''' April 12 * '''2005: Eh Bee Family (“Mr. Monkey”) * 1998: Paulo Londra * 1996: Kareeti * 1995: PantslessPajamas * 1992: ZeRoyalViking * 1989: VEGETTA777 April 13 * 2008: Agent Khai * 2004: Minecraft Awesome Parodys * 1995: RTGame * 1987: UndoTube * 1985: Lee Newton * Inkerbella * 1998: Poke April 14 * 2000: LM 2000 * 1997: Garrett Williamson April 15 * 1996: ItionoBen * 1990: Cherry Wallis * 1988: Chris Stuckmann * 1987: TheZombiUnicorn * 1978: Luis Fonsi April 16 * 2001: Marshall-YTGaming * 1998: Cowbelly April 17 * 1995: Deadlox * 1994: Gimper * 1992: Julien Solomita April 18 * 1995: Joseph V M April 19 * 1994: BRRGames April 20 * 1996: StarGumFan65 * 1995: Bryce Games * 1992: Gigi Gorgeous * 1988: Mr. Whaatwaa * 2006: Cats April 21 * 2002: AN NA * 2002: '''David Akers * '''1990: BREEessrig April 22 * 1997: Avxry * 1997: Eddie van der Meer * 1996: Cizzorz * 1990: Machine Gun Kelly * 1975: NinjaSexParty * 1964: JoeysWorldTour April 23 * 2002: Tiyuji * 1993: Raya * 1993: Kris Fox * 1993: Tekking101 * 1992: Ricky Berwick * 1987: Summit1g * 1973: '''Cem Yılmaz April 24 * '''1984: Lasercorn * 1984: Frankie MacDonald * 1989: Thomas Sanders * 1991: Kootra * 1993: Philosophy Tube * 1994: Caspar * 1994: CouRage * 1994: '''Holden Casanova * Blue Spooky April 25 * '''2001: FEL Deziire * 1998: BillyB123 * 1993: LEMMiNO * 1990: Vareide * 1990: HolaSoyGerman * 1988: Lanceypooh * 1947: FIFATV (Cruyff)✝''' April 26 * '''1992: Paint * 1990: -MASA Works DESIGN- April 27 * 2003: LtCobra * 1992: GamingFelix * 1988: Lizzo * 1984: Fall Out Boy (Patrick Stump) April 28 * 1998: Vivid * 1992: ANewHopeee * 1990: Kubz Scouts * Peladophobian April 29 * 1998: Bandi * 1998: Sk3tch * 1997: SMii7Y * 1993: Gattor Martin * 1986: Excision * 1994: Sonicgalaxy27 April 30 * 2004: GioFilms * 1991: Travis Scott May Birthdays May 1 * 1999: YNW Melly * 1997: MandRproductions * 1992: SeaPeeKay May 2 * 1993: Sugar Pine 7 * 1992: Mr. Nightmare * 1989: TheSamTsui * 1987: H2ODelirious May 3 * 1998: 8BitPolitics * 1996: Crafting Vegeto * 1994: Christian DelGrosso May 4 * 1994: PrestonPlayz * 1990: Sawyer Hartman * 1985: ManBetterKnow May 5 * 2005: '''Lydia A * '''2003: Tips with Zar * 1997: AKindAleWar * 1995: MessYourself * 1992: Jarvis Johnson * 1990: '''Mark SW * '''1989: Yo Mama * 1989: ChrisBrownVEVO * 1988: Adele * 1986: Bart Baker * 1980: Vlogbrothers (Hank Green) * 1979: Sean Stephenson May 6 * 1987: Meek Mill May 7 * 2001: TapL * 1998: Kaden Fumblebottom * 1998: MrBeast * 1987: AsKaGangsta May 8 * 1996: Tekashi 6ix9ine * 1993: Submarine Man * 1990: BasicallyIDoWrk * 1988: Trisha Paytas * 1981: Jeremy Jahns May 9 * 1990: SerbianGamesBL * 1986: FPSRussia * 1986: DannyDuncan * 1979: Larry Bundy Jr May 10 * 1999: CallMeCarson * 1999: CG5 * 1999: Martinez Twins * 1996: SypherPK * 1981: Hybrid Librarian May 11 * 1998: Dezire Death * 1990: Robbaz May 12 * 1994: Daequan Loco * 1990: EWNetwork * 1985: Vinesauce * 1969: Nalts May 13 * 1999: Hyper - Roblox * 1994: Randolph * 1993: JacksGap * 1988: Gamecation May 14 * 1997: Pyrocynical * 1996: Lyrical Lemonade * 1996: Pokimane * 1996: TheOdd1sOut * 1996: Martin Garrix * 1994: Alex MTCH * 1991: Ryland Adams May 15 * 1997: Juliano Croese * 1989: Kylie Rae Harris ✝''' May 16 * '''1998: Ceeday * 1998: JustDestiny * 1997: Slogoman * 1996: Shgurr * 1995: John Ivan Capulla * 1991: Joey Graceffa * 1989: Catrific * 1988: SSoHPKC * 1981: ZombieCleo May 17 * 2002: Astelic * 1995: MasterOv * 1987: Pixlriffs * 1975: CinemaSins May 18 * 2001: NicsterV * 1989: Alan Becker * 1987: The Jovenshire * 1981: Jesse Cox May 19 * 2008: ItzTntThief * 2003: Its JoJo Siwa * 1996: Inside A Mind * 1992: Marshmello * 1987: Julian Smith May 20 * 1992: The ACE Family (Austin McBroom) * 1990: LAHWF * Harudori May 21 * 1999: Spechie * 1988: MrCreepyPasta May 22 * 2001: Emma Chamberlain * 1996: BloodMaster * 1996: Angry PrashAngry Prash * 1988: Doug DeMuro * 1986: Commander Holly * 1986: GentleWhispering * 1946: '''FIFATV (George Best)✝''' May 23 * 2003: 4DRStorm * 1999: James Charles * 1996: Team Edge (Connor) * 1995: Hamlinz * 1988: The Slow Mo Guys (Gavin Free) May 24 * 1999: Myth, SMG4 * 1999: Anthony Quintal * 1996: Pokimane * 1991: Drew Binsky * 1982: Paul Joseph Watson May 25 * 1993: CanalCanalha * 1993: SkitScape * 1988: cs188 * 1984 Emily Hart ✝ May 26 * 1999: Scrubby * 1996: Triggered Tro * 1992: Niomi Smart * 1973: PES * 1969: Violette1st (Violette) May 27 *'1995:' RedVacktor *'1975:' Wiiviewr May 28 * 2004: FusionAnimations * 2003: Mr. Magistral Malik * 1993: Madan Gowri * 1983: RomanAtwoodBarelyVlogs (Roman) May 29 * 1996: FaZe Rain * 1994: Wafflepwn (Jack) * 1987: MysteryGuitarMan May 30 * 1997: Jameskii * 1997: Louise Jones * 1991: ChilledChaos * 1977: Thinknoodles May 31 * 1992: VanossGaming * 1991: FalseSymmetry * 1990: Gigguk * 1990: HeyWatchYourMouth * 1989: Savvy guy * 1988: Dellor * 1985: The Rageaholic June Birthdays June 1 * 2001: Hallecake * 1999: Technoblade * 1995: Kwebbelkop * 1994: Grandayy * 1990: UberHaxorNova * 1979: TheFatRat * 1978: Good Mythical Morning (Charles) * 1966: Paulsoaresjr June 2 * 2006: Sashley * 1999: Carag * 1999: Sarah Minacs * 1998: FsuAtl * 1997: Scott The Woz * 1994: Shroud * 1987: KidBehindACamera June 3 * 1999: Houssein * 1998: BamanBoi * 1994: MarcusDibbleComedy * 1990: ReformistTM June 4 * 1993: Adam Saleh June 5 * 1999: Xonnek * 1997: FaZe Adapt * 1996: Denis * 1995: Troye Sivan * 1991: Ninja June 6 * 1990: Nigahiga * 1987: AA9skillz * 1983: HowtoPRANKitup * 1978: Jonathan Pie June 7 * 2004: Ejen Roza * 1999: WjLohmemes the fox * 1997: Fortnite Stuff * 1990: '''Geography Now June 8 * '''1993: EnzoKnol * 1989: Faith J Goldy * 1988: Heaven Sent Gaming * 1985: Rosanna Pansino * 1977: Kanye West June 9 * 1994: 1smash18 * 1994: SpeirsTheAmazingHD * 1989: Tanya Burr * 1984: FBE (Rafi) * 1980: Athenewins * 1979: SidAlpha June 10 * 2005: TheRubinMusic * 2001: ParaReact * 1996: ChrisMD * 1996: Manny * 1986: TECHXPOSE June 11 * 2003: Just a kid that rants * 2003: UNODASH !!! * 1997: Flamingo * 1997: Kodak Black * 1996: DubstepGutter * 1991: Daniel Howell * 1989: Cryaotic * 1985: DashieXP * 1980: LisaNova June 12 * 1998: Jerry The Mathlete * 1996: Alissa Violet * 1994: Danny Gonzalez * 1993: TheEnd004500 * 1990: Kev * 1984: SeaNanners Gaming Channel June 13 *'1974:' Steveo June 14 * 2001: Enigma * 2000: Dropsy * 1996: TurtleNugget * 1994: Cyndago * 1993: Luke Holland Drums * 1977: Tyrone Magnus * 1946: Donald J Trump June 15 * 1990: '''ELL cartoons * '''1995: Nickalaws * 1993: Wolfie * 1989: Garrett Watts * 1986: 2CELLOS (Stjepan Hauser) * 1985: Boh3m3 June 16 * 1971: 2PacVEVO (Tupac Shakur) ✝''' * '''1988: Kukuruzna Tresnja June 17 * 2003: Remainings * 2000: PatarHD * 1997: SomeThingElseYT * 1987: GameGrumps * 1987: Kendrick Lamar June 18 * 2001: Dynamic * 1999: Trippie Redd * 1984: AngryJoeShow * 1976: Blake Shelton * 1976: BradyStuff * 1942: PAUL McCARTNEY June 19 * 1999: Mylittleisland * 1997: Trollzous * 1994: Caddicarus * 1993: KSI June 20 * 1996: Lance Stewart * 1995: Behzinga * 1994: JelloApocalypse * 1988: XXSlyFoxHoundXx June 21 * 2000: WildSpartanz * 1997: Rebecca Black * 1997: TheReportOfTheWeek * 1992: TheGameSalmon * 1994: SMG4 (Kevin Lerdwichagul) June 22 * 1995: TheNitroZyniak * 1994: MarcusDibbleComedy * 1993: BEEZ * 1991: Brutalmoose * 1991: Laina * 1981: Rooster Teeth (Monty) ✝''' June 23 * '''2002: RyoDownGamer * 1997: CloeCouture * 1995: FaZe Rug * 1995: ThatGuyBarney * 1993: TheSyndicateProject * 1990: Raphael Gomes * 1986: Team Edge (Bryan) * 1972: FIFATV (Zinedine Zidane) June 24 * 1998: Tana Mongeau * 1996: Burak Oyunda * 1996: JackSucksAtLife * 1996: JackMasseyWelsh * 1994: 8-BitRyan * 1985: h3h3Productions * 1987: '''FIFATV (Messi) June 25 * '''2000: CrazeSim * 1996: Lele Pons June 26 * 2002: Ottoman And Turkey Mapper * 1996: Natalia Taylor * 1995: Mytoecold * 1993: Ariana Grande * 1991: Vegan Gains * 1990: RyansAverageLife * 1988: BachelorsPadTv June 27 *'1997:' Ariieya Senpie *'1995:' Andrea Russett *'1994:' Translator Fails *'1990:' TomSka June 28 * 2000: TwistedFalcon * 1996: Claro the Third * 1992: MrWoofless * 1989: Markiplier * 1983: Ohmwrecker * Nightmargin June 29 * 1993: SmallishBeans * 1992: RebelTaxi * Tinfoil Chef June 30 * 1988: Jacksfilms * 1988: Yandere Dev * 1982: Katilette * 1979: Matisyahu * 1994: Bbno$ July Birthdays July 1 * 1996: Meipon * 1992: ImmortalHD * 1990: AshDubh * 1988: Matthew Lush * 1986: Andrew ITstyle * 1980: Zach Sherwin July 2 * 1989: Chrisandthemike * 1979: RicharBetaCode July 3 * 1997: Akinsoft * 1996: StrauberryJam July 4 * 1997: Patrycja Foltynowicz * 1996: AnEsonGib * 1995: ChillyPanda July 5 * 1999: TheKingHusker * 1995: Jamie Pine * 1977: ThePianoGuys (Steven Sharp Nelson) * 1977: Docm77 * 1968: Susan Wojcicki July 6 * 2000: Danicx * 1999: 99dinosaurking * 1995: Kitty0706 ✝''' * '''1994: Cyndago ✝''' * '''1994: Nooch * 1992: Daithi De Nogla * 1992: Joshscorcher * 1982: TayZonday * 1975: 50 Cent July 7 * 1997: James Marriott * 1995: IntoTheBarrier * 1992: Diepiify * 1989: LaurenzSide * 1940: Ringostarr July 8 * 1998: FoxKirsten * 1993: Fernanfloo * 1984: TotalBiscuit ✝''' * '''1979: HowToBasic July 9 * 2006: EthanGamer * 1998: Alex's Corner * 1996: jennxpenn * 1966: ThePianoGuys (Jon) * 1995: Stephen Tries July 10 * 1998: Memeulous * 1988: SWooZie * 1987: Hanni Hanna * 1980: Cinemassacre (James) * 1972: RFJTV July 11 * 2005: Micheal P * 2001: ItsBrey * 2001: Rowwuk * 1995: DX * 1990: AwesomeAlanna * 1946: Senator Markey July 12 * 2003: Popkill * 2000: Fizhy * 1996: Rebaka-Chan * 1995: Meredith O'Connor * 1986: Dakotaz * 1983: Jamie and Nikki (Jamie) July 13 * 2003: JoshPlays * 2002: Bratayley (Caleb) ✝''' * '1998: 'JustVurb * '''1995: ReignBot * 1995: Ibxtoycat * 1994: HeyAmyJane July 14 *'2003:' Semp July 15 *'1996:' YourPalRoss *'1981:' ReviewTechUSA July 16 * 1982: DrossRotzank * 1985: MatthewSantoro * 1992: Safiya Nygaard * 1994: Doyouknowellie * 1995: Wiggy * 1997: Caito Potatoe * 1997: '''WatTheWut * '''2017: RomanAtwoodBarelyVlogs (Cora) July 17 * 2004: Tanner Goethals * 2002: Boboiboy Blaze Rockstar * 1998: ElleOfTheMills * 1987: Strawburry17 * 1979: QPark * 1975: Darude * 1973: Liam Kyle Sullivan July 18 * 2005: Diana Carreiro July 19 * 1999: Justin Y. * 1996: Adultphin * 1989: Shane * 1986: JoeHillsTSD * 1986: Arielle Scarcella * 1947: Brian May Official July 20 * 1998: Corl * 1988: Makemebad35 * 1985: Epic Meal Time * 1971: KALE DZEDAJ IMAM SILU July 21 * 1998: Tewtiy * 1997: Scarce * 1996: Peter Knetter * 1992: TheMysteriousMrEnter July 22 * 1986: GentleWhispering July 23 * 2003: Meekuzo * 1996: David Dobrik * 1993: Zanitor * 1987: Minutephysics * 1980: Bratayley July 24 * 2006: TheSkylanderBoy AndGirl (Lexi) * 1993: Isaac Butterfield * 1986: Communitychannel * 1985: T.U.G. * 1974: Boogie2988 July 25 * 2000: Zander LS11 * 1990: PeanutButterGamer * 1981: Mac Lethal July 26 * 1999: Cira * 1996: LeifEricson * 1993: Stormzy July 27 * 2000: ImIsiahOmar * 1998: Jessi Slaughter * 1995: Cobanermani456 * 1994: Eugenia Cooney * 1991: IDubbbzTV * 1994: 'Y2K July 28 *'1997: Tabbes *'1994:' Leda Muir *'1993:' Wafflepwn (Stephen) *'1989:' F2Freestylers - Ultimate Soccer Skills Channel (Jeremy Lynch) July 29 *'1999:' Dead Squirrel *'1994:' MyLifeAsEva *'1993:' SullyPwnz *'1990:' Amanda Faye *'1990:' Evan Edinger July 30 * 1994: IceJJFish * 1993: GaLm * 1980: COMICS PLUS! by Akasan * 1972: GloZell Green * 1947: Arnold Schwarzenegger July 31 * 2002: PaulCentralGames * 1998: M43TR1X * 1994: LIL UZI VERT * 1993: Brooks Holt August Birthdays August 1 * 1995: Kristina Schiano August 2 * 1998: Pappa Acid * 1995: Vikkstar123 * 1994: Penguinz0 * 1989: Pinkstylist August 3 * 2001: a6d * 1994: EyeofSol * 1993: Adrian Gee * 1990: Sarah Ingle * 1989: LensCapProductions * 1989: Mr. Anime * 1988: Brandon Rogers * 1985: Grav3yardgirl * 1985: Uptomyknees * 1977: Karen Alloy August 4 * 1998: Yotobi * 1981: ADoseOfBuckley August 5 * 1998: Adam Greenwood * 1993: TechRax * 1993: CavemanFilms * 1989: Jessica Nigri * 1988: Xcalizorz * 1981: Smpfilms * 1974: Chuck From The Bronx * 2006: '''Volgen West August 6 * '''2001: Morgz * 1996: Merrelltwins * 1994: George Benson * 1987: PressHeartToContinue August 7 * 1995: DanIVlog95 * 1992: Blitzwinger August 8 * 1998: Shawn Mendes * 1997: Corpse Husband * 1991: Digibro August 9 * 1993: Double * 1989: Jimmy0010 * 1987: Bill wurtz August 10 * 1993: Maxmoefoe August 11 * 1995: PerpetualJordan August 12 * 1995: Alex * 1992: Shaaanxo August 13 * 2004: Mongraal * 1992: Jordan Sweeto * 1991: DaveDays * 1989: Alli * 1989: Tomohawk * 1983: Billy the Fridge August 14 * 1997: GingerPale * 1981: Ray * 2003: SpinoBro14 August 15 * 2001: The Kroozie-way Jays * 2001: BeamNg Pro * 1998: Froggytv * 1995: Smike * 1979: ERB (Peter) August 16 * 1999: Roast Tirez * 1990: ThnxCya * 1976: HappySlip * 1975: How To Cook That August 17 * 2000: Lil Pump * 1991: John Page * 1991: KrismPro August 18 * 1998: Galipoka * 1997: Infinite * 1995: LeafyIsHere * 1991: MrSuicideSheep * 1990: Anna Akana * 1999: Taliajoy18 ✝''' August 19 * '''2004: GreenGuy PrathamBatra * 1998: Laddi * 1998: Chubbs * 1997: Kavos * 1992: MJ xoxo * 1989: Noel Miller * 1984: Ask A Mortician * GoodTimesWithScar August 20 * 1998: SnapCube * 1998: Zortec * 1993: Shubble * 1988: JSmithOTI * 1986: EthosLab * 1984: Morfar ✝''' * '''1927: Geriatric1927 ✝''' * Cubfan135 August 21 *'''1998: Whatever Entertainment *'1996:' The LaBrant Fam (Cole LaBrant) *'1995:' DrKashh *'1991:' Guava Juice *'1990:' STAR *'1983:' BrittaniLouiseTaylor August 22 *'2002:' Galette 399 *'1989:' SuperYoshi August 23 * 2004: Mister Suitcase * 2001: OfficerPoop247 * 1986: Neil Cicierega * 1983: Stacyplays * 1978: '''NBA (Kobe Bryant)✝''' August 24 * 2000: OfficerPoop247 * 1998: LooneyDude * 1997: Alan Walker * 1992: thecomputernerd01 * 1990: The ACE Family (Catherine) * 1987: Boyinaband * 1977: Vlogbrothers (John) August 25 * 1995: Lachlan * 1993: EntoanThePack * 1991: Yamimash * 1987: 2CELLOS * 1959: NishaMadhulika * Sorrow TV August 26 * 1998: Abukarr * 1998: ConnorEatsPants * 1981: VintageBeef August 27 * 1997: Nicoleeo * 1995: Emirichu * 1989: Jenna Ezarik * 1988: Zach Choi ASMR August 28 * 1997: Johnnie Guilbert * 1991: PMRants * 1985: ProJared * 1968: Jablinski Games August 29 * 1994: LongBeachGriffy * 1993: Lucas * 1993: LiamPayneVEVO * 1993: Vargskelethor Joel * 1992: LyndonFPS * 1987: Sohinki * 1958: Michael Jackson †''' August 30 * '''1999: FusRoFran Cosplay * 1999: GoldSolace * 1996: Aj Shabeel * 1993: MattShea * 1993: Tom Harlock * 1992: CypherDen * 1987: Spumwack August 31 * 1997: BIGCRAZYHUSAMHD * 1996: Tomato Gaming * 1991: Lucas King September Birthdays September 1 * 1950: '''Dr. Phil * '''1995: AcidPentagramPizza * 1981: Brave Wilderness * 1997: BANGTANTV (Jungkook) September 2 * 2008: Bratayley (Hayley) * 1996: Top 5 Best * 1989: Zedd * 1987: Binging with Babish * 1984: Charles Trippy September 3 * 2006: MahaerHD * 1997: VideoGameRapBattles September 4 * 1998: Mudja * 1992: Zerkaa * 1986: UpUpDownDown September 5 * 1980: Adam Calhoun * 1946: Freddie Mercury Solo September 6 * 2002: Asher Angel * 1989: Dlive22891 September 7 * 1996: Afro Gamer * 1995: James Allsup * 1991: Lazy Masquerade * 1992: Miniminter * 1988: Kurt Hugo Schneider * 2001: '''Paw_Patrol_Chase_ September 8 * '''2005: KrazyKream Official * 2003: Junky Janker * 2002: '''JonnyWD16 * '''1999: Maxci * 1991: ThatcherJoe * 1989: Avicii †''' * '''1941: Bernie Sanders September 9 * 2006: Eh Bee Family (Gabriela) * 1987: Beautiful O.B * 1985: Bashurverse * 1981: ROJSON * 1967: ShayeSaintJohn ✝''' September 10 *'1996: 'SeeDeng * '''1986: RaedwulfGamer September 11 * 2003: Briggs Akers * 2000: BlueGirlAwesome - MCSM Animations and others * 1998: BG Kumbi September 12 * 1992: Connor Franta * 1991: Patty Walters * 1987: GCXtremeBoomboxUnit * 1968: NETWORK23STUDIOS * 1994: BANGTANTV (RM) September 13 * 1998: Strippin * 1991: '''Huahwi * '''1991: Brizzy Voices * 1988: Canal KondZilla * 1985: RocketJump * 1984: TheTwitGamer September 14 *'2000: 'DewRagen Games * 1993: Blaire White * 1992: I AM WILDCAT * 1982: Emer Prevost ✝''' September 15 * '''1997: Illymation * 1996: Sommer Ray * 1994: Lonniedos * 1986: JennaMarbles September 16 * 1996: Baka Prase * 1993: MegaSean45 * 1988: Prince Ea * 1987: AnthonyPadilla September 17 *'1996:' Fitz *'1993:' PointlessBlog *'1987: 'Shmee150 *'1979:' Sandaroo Kids (DisneyCarToys) September 18 * 1997: MindofRez * 1996: Fitz * 1993: ScribbleNetty * 1992: TVFilthyFrank September 19 * 1998: Fe4RLess * 1982: SkeptaVEVO September 20 * 2000: Awake * 1992: TheKingNappy * 1988: DOPE or NOPE * 1987: SANDELL September 21 * 1987: Ten Second Songs * 1986: Lindsey Stirling * 1985: CinnamonToastKen September 22 * 2004: Maddox Cox * 1993: HeyImBee * 1985: Jerma985 * 1967: ParryGripp * 1963: SamDjanReviews September 23 * 2004: Soph * 1998: Touchdalight * 1993: Lance Thirtyacre * 1989: Werevertumorro * 1983: Vsauce2 September 24 * 1997: IVexusHD * 1996: GoGoManTV * 1983: DesertFoxAirsoft * 1977: Daym Drops September 25 * 2001: Burno * 1994: APC227 * 1993: Team Edge (Bobby) * 1988: AsapSCIENCE (Gregory) * 1982: Jesse (Jesse) September 26 * 2002: Tiger082762 * 2000: Gledaj Ovde * 1996: Sneegsnag * 1995: Blue Monkey * 1993: Lueroi * 1988: Lilly Singh September 27 * 1997: Jaiden Animations * 1991: COOP3RDRUMM3R * 1990: Domics * 1985: Grace Helbig September 28 * 1995: Tynamite * 1994: The Anime Man * 1994: Omar Sebali * 1979: Dane Boe * Year Unknown: Harry101UK September 29 * 2000: Skirisk * 1992: McJuggerNuggets September 30 * 1994: Charmx * 1992: MorganPaigeLoves * 1981: Shanna Malcolm October Birthdays October 1 * 2001: NubNeb * 1990: Charlieissocoollike * 1984: TheRPGMinx October 2 * 2002: Jacob Sartorius * 2000: Quadeca * 1999: Fenne Dan * 1998: Hevesh5 * 1991: Parker J * 1987: Crabstickz * 1979: Eh Bee Family (Mama) October 3 * 1985: Zack Scott * 1961: Larry Lawton October 4 * 2001: RagingGaming * 2001: RogueRazer * 2001: Violette1st (William) * 2001: So Fia ✝''' * '''1996: KOT4Q October 5 * 2001: Lee Lin Jun * 2000: Eagle Builder Animation * 1987: Charisma on Command * 1980: Cinemassacre (Mike) October 6 * 2010: Ryan ToysReview * 1990: Llama Arts * 1989: Jared Dines * 1988: GradeAUnderA October 7 * 2000: NoGoodDavis * 1993: Genie The Hedgehog * 1992: LDShadowLady * 1990: 77Pacer October 8 * 2003: Jack Doherty * 1991: Mikey Bolts October 9 * 1982: HellthyJunkfood (John) October 10 * 1992: Ben Phillips * 1983: KassemG * 1974: Az4angela * 1954: Rocky De La Fuente October 11 * 1999: Adam B (Adam Beales) * 1998: Cloveress ✝''' * '''1977: Good Mythical Morning (Rhett) * 1963: Morgz Mum October 12 * 1993: Nathaniel Bandy * 1982: BdoubleO100 October 13 * 2003: RYR99 * 1995: BANGTANTV (Jimin) October 14 *'1997: 'Alex CND * 1996: Jelly * 1992: Benthelooney * 1991: Caleb Hyles October 15 * 2007: Skylar Ginn ✝ * 2000: StorySaysProductions * 1990: OriginalBloodAce * 1989: Orange Juice Gaming October 16 * 2000: TheHarisShow * 1998: Pupinia Stewart * 1997: Karsten Runquist * 1991: Team Edge (J-Fred) * 1989: Aphmau * 1988: Ownage Pranks * 1987: BlastphamousHD TV * 1950: TheAngryGrandpaShow ✝''' * '''1986: INNA October 17 * 2004: Lizzy Winkle ✝''' * '''1996: FaZe Replays * 1995: TeamPZ (Pauline) * 1994: NoahJ456 * 1990: ImJayStation * 1988: Simply Nailogical * 1984: Tom Scott * 1972: Tarkan * 1972: EminemMusic October 18 * 2004: The Atwoods (Noah) * Cybershell * 1993: FaZe Jev * 1991: FaZe Banks * 1989: Lacigreen * 1989: Muyskerm * 1985: Bruno Mars October 19 * 1994: Styn Schrijber * 1993: SethEverman October 20 * 1951: Ken Ham * 1964: Kamala Harris * 1971: SnoopDoggVEVO * 1986: Matt Steffanina * 1994: '''NineOuh * '''1996: Blaze Lifehammer * 1999: Stephen M. Green October 21 * 2000: Kiera Bridget * 1998: ExxotikGaming * 1992: Marzia October 22 * 1997: Tara Vollmar * 1992: 21 Savage * 1992: SSSniperWolf * 1992: Piddleass * 1992: Carrie Hope Fletcher * 1977: Lamarr Wilson * 1929: '''FIFATV (Lev Yashin) October 23 * '''2011: The Atwoods (Kane) * 1995: belle delphine * 1995: Luigikid Gaming * 1994: Jon Solo * 1992: NerdzRL * 1990: Sr Pelo * 1986: Cobus * 1976: Ryan Reynolds * 1959: alyankovic * 1940: 'FIFATV ' '''(Pelé) October 24 * '''1996: CrankGameplays * 1989: PewDiePie * 1987: FluffeeTalks * 1986: Drake October 25 * 1990: TheJWittz * 1989: Cile ST * 1985: Ciara * 1984: Katy Perry * 1978: Andre "Black Nerd" October 26 * 1998: Luna * 1995: GabStache * 1985: Ami Yamato * 1967: '''Keith Urban * '''1947: Hillary Clinton October 27 * 2006: Kevin Kpelafiya * 1999: xTurtle * 1984: Julius von Brunk * 1984: Marwan Mohd Zahari October 28 * 1997: Jumbo * 1992: AYE KOOLLEE * 1990: GamingWithJen * 1988: Eddsworld ✝''' * '''1988: John Wolfe * 1987: Rob Gavagan * 1985: Theneedledrop * 1979: Jawed October 29 * 1990: TheRoyalStampede * 1942: Bob Ross * 1929: '''FIFATV (Lev Yashin) October 30 * '''2003: Shane Toon * 1993: Kushowa * 1992: CopperCab * 1960: FIFATV (Maradona) October 31 * 2000: Animator320 * 1998: SammyClassicSonicFan * 1995: ItsFunneh November Birthdays November 1 * 1998: Tofuu * 1994: JOOGSQUAD PPJT November 2 * 1995: MilesChronicles * 1993: AttackingTucans * 1986: MyHarto * 1984: AtomicMari November 3 * 1987: Fangs * 1973: Christian Picciolini November 4 * 1993: MyNamesChai * 1989: JusReign November 5 * 2000: TheTekkitRealm * 1999: Jesse Concepcion * 1998: Dillon The Hacker * 1993: Chris Klemens November 6 * 2001: PoweredByPowerYT * 1996: Ant * 1993: Ali-A * 1991: Logdotzip * 1991: PurpleRodri * 1996: Talia Mar November 7 * 1995: Simone Altrocchi * 1995: Bethany Mota November 8 * 2004: RYR99 * 2000: Jasmine Thompson * 1991: DanTDM * 1985: ProtonJonSA * 1966: Gordon Ramsay November 9 * 2001: Jaydon Larry * 1999: AW00GA * 1998: Jack Buttrum November 10 * 1999: Kai Ross-Best * 1995: Dangthatsalongname * 1989: Tara Babcock * 1986: Josh Peck November 11 * 1998: FlyingKitty * 1996: Gaming On Caffeine * 1996: Hunter Avallone * 1993: Sally Jo * 1991: Emma Blackery * 1985: Onision * 1977: MilosTV * ZloyXP November 12 * 1995: XQcOW * 1993: Oblivifrek * 1992: KingsOfFailsShow * 1989: Doctor Mike November 13 * 2008: TheSkylanderBoy AndGirl (Michael) * 2001: Hunter1s1k * 2000: Hannah Stone ✝''' * '''1992: Jinx * 1985: Girbeagly * 1982: BaratsAndBereta * 1967: Jimmy Kimmel Live November 14 * 2000: CaptainOmnii *Triggered Insaan November 15 * 1986: The Game Theorist (MatPat) November 16 * 1995: Randumb November 17 * 1994: Calfreezy * 1994: SuperMarioLogan * 1981: Channel Awesome November 18 * 1996: Sqaishey Quack * 1992: JinBop * 1989: KPopp * 1987: 2BCProductions2BC November 19 * 1996: RiceGum * 1996: FaZe Rug * 1985: Meghan Tonjes *'2003: 'Zad AT November 20 * 1983: Future * 1982: Olga Kay November 21 * 1998: SkipTheBoringParts * 1990: NICKMERCS * 1990: OneyNG * 1986: Colleen Ballinger * 1986: Miranda Sings * 1985: CarlyRaeJepsenVEVO * 1982: AfterPrisonShow * 1998: MooseCraft November 22 * 1997: VenturianTale (Isaac) * 1996: JuJu Smith-Schuster * 1994: NateTalksToYou * 1994: Muselk * 1990: Cody Ko November 23 * 1995: TheTurkeyDinosaur * 1983: BaratsAndBereta (Pierre) November 24 * 1996: W2S * 1990: AviatorGaming * 1985: What Travis Says * 1984: Lindsay Ellis November 25 * 1996: MacDoesIt * 1996: What Katie Did Now * 1988: PopularMMOs * 1999: Ziovo * 2003: CCG88 * 1988: Vihart * 1977: Eh Bee Family (Andres) * Andrew Arcade November 26 * 1995: The Canipa Effect * 1988: Blaze The Movie Fan November 27 * 2000: OfficialTallVideos * 1997: NiceMarkMC * 1996: Sam and Colby (Sam) * 1995: Stef Sanjati * 1985: Chris Smoove * 1955: Bill Nye *UndertakerFinland1127 November 28 * 2001: SamDjanReviews * 1996: '''PDK Films * '''1995: Ubergamer13 * 1989: DanzNewzMachinima November 29 * 2002: Baby Lamb Creations * 1998: 24 Frames Of Nick * 1998: WillSilva98 * 1995: Jayingee November 30 * 2004: Crafter799 * 1992: TeamPZ (Kevin) * 1993: CrankThatFrank * 1987: Ian Hecox * 1985: Furious Pete December Birthdays December 1 * 1995: Mumbo Jumbo * 1995: FootofaFerret * 1985: Philip DeFranco December 2 * 1999: StudioMoonTV * 1998: Juice WRLD ✝''' * '''1987: SSundee * 1982: Charlie Green December 3 * 1993: Marques Brownlee * 1994: Lil Baby * 1994: Piper Blush * 1983: Onlyusemeblade December 4 * 1993: Chris Ray Gun * 1992: Beckie Jane Brown * 1989: BigJigglyPanda * 1987: Let Me Explain Studios * 1992: BANGTANTV (Seokjin) * 1969: JAY-Z * 1985: PeeWeeToms ✝''' December 5 * '''2004: Bratayley (Annie) * 2003: Shirunai * 1997: UnspeakableGaming * 1991: Repzion * 1990: XRpMx13 * 1988: Chadtronic December 6 * 2005: EvanTubeHD * 1994: Daan Jordens * 1992: Clash with Cam * 1988: TotallySketch * 1981: Swiftor December 7 * 1993: Ashish chanchlani vines * 1989: BaerTaffy * 1987: Chris Crocker * 1986: Corey Vidal December 8 * 2001: Miguel Campos Gonçalves * 2001: Cyclone * 1999: Hannah Rite * 1997: ThatDragos December 9 * 2005: United Kingdom Mapping * 1997: Dylan Locke * 1996: Deji * 1990: ProZD December 10 *'2009:' SVD Cubing *'1993:' Joey Salads December 11 * 1990: KickthePj * 1987: SanFrezco December 12 * 1996: XboxAddictionz * 1994: Crainer * 1990: Lightsen * 1989: Vash12349 * 1987: H3h3Productions (Hila) * 1957: Kipkay December 13 * 1990: Stampylonghead * 1989: GhostRobo * 1989: Taylor Swift * 1983: AlexRamiGaming December 14 * 2003: KylisticGaming * 2000: Benji Krol * 1995: RCAnime * 1994: LazarBeam * 1994: OXR Studios * 1983: Sjin * 1983: CDNThe3rd * 1983: Vadrum December 15 * 2001: Mariostrek * 1995: Musicalbethan * 1994: Gopensgo291 * 1990: EDP445 December 16 * 1999: Dolan Twins * 1994: Think Fact * 1976: Ashens December 17 * 1991: XpertThief * 1991: KevinLaSean * 1982: DaddyOFive * 1982: F2Freestylers - Ultimate Soccer Skills Channel (Billy Wingrove) * 1982: YOTESLAYA ✝''' December 18 * '''2001: Billie Eilish * 1998: KonekoKitten * 1991: Robbaz * 1987: Robert Benfer * 1975: Sia December 19 * 2005: PercyEngine45 * 1999: Hugh * 1995: Eddie Oliver Smith * 1995: KiingTong * 1994: Gibi ASMR * 1993: Jussttom * 1990: Gloom * 1989: MagicofRahat * 1987: Fox Bronte December 20 * 1994: Jess Greenberg * 1985: LGR December 21 * 2004: Elflanded * 1988: Alexa Goddard * 1998: XNestorio * 1994: MunchingOrange * 1992: Doq * 1976: Brett Keane December 22 * 2001: Thiago'sActionTV * 2000: Jake Portis * 2000: Pajri Ramadhan * 1999: Tanner Fox * 1993: Meghan Trainor * 1991: Boffyrox * 1991: DaBaby * 1985: David Di Franco December 23 * 1998: Radhaggis December 24 * 2005: Alabama Barker * 1995: Choda * Sugarcat December 25 * 1990: GassyMexican * 1971: Justin Trudeau – Prime Minister of Canada * 1955: Frank Buis ✝''' December 26 *'''1994: UnitedGamer December 27 *'1996:' Reaction Time *'1988:' Hayley Williams *'1987:' Mary Doodles *'1987:' Kristina Horner December 28 * 2000: Quackity * 1997: Nash Grier * 1995: Fawdz * 1990: Kingsley * 1989: Liam Dryden * 1987: Jim Chapman * 1982: Accursed Farms December 29 * 2002: InScane * 2001: Sketch Source * 1999: Mel's corner December 30 * 1999: ItsJustNick * 1995: Dawko * 1994: GCPM * 1994: Giancarloparimango11 * 1985: Iskall85 * 1995: BANGTANTV (V) December 31 * 1999: Brooklyn and Bailey * 1998: AndyGee1111 * 1990: TheRoyalStampede (Mark) * 1977: Officialpsy * 1969: Samantha Jaelle ✝ 'This page was created by EpicNinjaDude37 on March 27, 2019. ' Category:History of YouTube Category:YouTubers